


Prompto's 'Foodgasm'

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys having too much fun, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Faking an orgasm, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, I think Gladio almost died in this one, Ignis makes good food, M/M, PromptoXNoctis if you squint, brotherhood era, what have i written?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: "Hey Prom?”Prompto stopped mid bite to look at the prince. His eyebrow raised into his hair. "Yeah? "“I uh, I have a favour to ask."“Sure man, what is it?”" If I pay you fifty bucks, will you fake a foodgasm  in front of Ignis?”Prompto burst into laughter. He nearly dropped the pastry into the grass and fell over laughing hard."Noct! Are you serious?”“Yes.”“I’ll do it!”





	Prompto's 'Foodgasm'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all.
> 
> This was an idea I have had in my head for a long time. And now just getting to writing it. I do believe this is something the boys would have done multiple time to pester poor Ignis.
> 
> Boys will be boys. * shruggs*
> 
> I wish they could tell us more about their crazy adventures in high school.
> 
> One will never know...
> 
> I apologize in advance if there are any spelling errors! I don't have an editor! ( hopefully there are none though!)
> 
> So please enjoy! :)
> 
> IMPORTANT :
> 
> Like stated for a few times, all my early works are being rewritten. They were not very well done when first posted, and ith more experience in writing, I feel it needs a good tune. So, I am doing justice on fleshing out the story by fixing up spelling mistakes, filling in any holes that needed some extra dialog, and an overal better setting for the characters. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> To add more to the story, I used an extra 6000 words to flesh it out more, so I know that the story will balance out. Really excited about rewriting this one.
> 
> I will have posted this new version on Ocover the 1st, while I will keep the old version posted up on its normal date. 
> 
> So please, I hope to enjoy the updated version.

The bell rung throughout the school, indicating the start of lunch. The moment the doors opened, hundreds of students milled their way out of the school to enjoy a nice lunch under the sunny sky. Not a lick of rain was to be heard of for some time, and the weather was perfect, even at this time of year. Maybe came to the conclusion that rain was no longer a thing, while others just praised for the weather to remain it’s nice and warm temperature.

The prince and his friend were no exception. Excited for some time alone and under the natural heat of the sun, they hurried to their lockers to retrained their lunches then proceeded out the door with their fellow peers and booked it to their special spot: a large lone tree that perched itself at the edge of the schoolyard. Hardly any students went there, so they took the place with open arms.

As they sat down on the familiar grass, it’s lush green and soft blades, they admired the beauty of the old tree started their lunch. Prompto was first. He fished into his bag and pulled out a crumpled up brown bag. With hesitation, he stuffed his hand into the paper bag and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich, throwing it down upon his lap. 

He frowned at the food. The food he despised to even think about eating. It’s not that he had much in the category of food. Not poor, and neither rich, not bringing enough money himself didn’t be provide the most nutritious of foods at time. Certainly not what the rest of his classmates could bring. Their family was loaded and probably ate on golden plates. Yeah.

The teasing was ruthless. When a particularly bad student he had problems since day one had found out and pointed it out to everyone, laughing never ending. Then more joined in, laughing at his dismay and struggle that came with an average salary family. As always, like he always told himself, it was beat to ignore their comments and live on how he wanted and knew. And that was always easiest.

Bringing the sandwich to his mouth, he took a tentative bite, grimacing at the lack of flavour. He chewed again, hoping the cheese he lived so much would kill the lack of anything, yet, nothing came forward for his time of need. Nothing did.

Ready to take another disgusting bite, the snap of a small lid caught his attention, causing him to me send his eyes over to the prince who was opening his container. He leaned in closer, not curious for the contents inside. Blinking and once the smell reached his nostrils, Prompto mouth started to water, salivating at the site of the food before him. 

Large pieces of teriyaki chicken, cooked to pure perfection, grilled and covered by a fine layer of sauce, covered in numerous spices were laying on top of a healthy serving of brown rice. The rice was fluffy, and looked sticky to the touch. Sauce spilled from the chicken onto the rice and the roasted baby potato’s. Oven steamed beets, displayed by their brilliant pink hue were stacked upon each other in one corner, making it turn a dark red then pink around the bottom. Pickled plums rested beside the carrot sticks, looking as delicious and both amazing at the same time.

Prompto looked in awe at the food. No, scratch that. He started in bewilderment. Never had he seen such a display of food in such a small container. The one handling the food much have out a lot of time and effort for it to looking amazing, even with the traveling. A complete opposite from his style of presentation.

He glanced over to the prince, who looked lazily at the food, not so much as batting an eye at the arrangement and pure love sent within the meal. He picked up his utensils and stabbed his fork into the chicken first, the edge smoothly piercing through the tender flesh and brought it to his lips. Prompto gaped, mouth open wishing he was the one to eat the food when Noctis put the fork in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, still looking bored. It was ay that moment Prompto didn’t think he could eat his own lunch.

Having notice his blond friend not eating, he looked down to the bread and other ingredients stuffed a inside and back to his food, coming to the conclusion why.

“That looks gross.”

Prompto raised his head, nearly missing his friend calling to his altogether and gave Noctis a lopsided grin. “Yeah, and trust me what I saw it doesn’t taste any better. More like garbage if you ask me. But its all I have.” 

He sighed, feeling heavy in his heart. He hated how different he was compare to everyone in the school. He really hated it. But his parents did the best they could. They travelled across the world, providing with as much as he could need. Sure if went much, and half the time he was left with nearly nothing, but they tried. He guesses.

Noctis took notice of the bitterness floating through the air. Not towards gum, and certainly not about his own luxuries. He knows Prompto well. Perhaps a bit too well. Still, knowing that his family income was, subpar to day the least, he felt bad for always one-upping his friend in every way without meaning to.

Looking back to his lunch, chewing on the flavourful chicken, then back to the gross mess that somehow passed as food in the blonds hand, then back to his lunch, he swallowed, feeling a pang of guilt build within his stomach. With the final decision, he then thrust the box towards Prompto’s face.

Prompto, shocked of the heaven in a box being thrust under his nose looked to his friend, eyes wide and unbelieving of the generous gift he was being presented.

“ Noct?”

All he was given was a sly grin, added with a shrug of this shoulders. When he noticed his blind friend refusing to take a bit, or even looking down at the food, he shook the box, shaking the contents inside with satisfying results. Prompto’s stomach growled.

“ Eat.”

“Are...are you sure?” Prompto asked, eyes guiltily looking down at the box as if he were not worthy to eat the food.

“Yep.”

And to his word, He placed the box on the ground beside them both in the small space and pushed it closer to Prompto as a sign of invitation. He shoved another bite of chicken into his mouth, hoping Prompto would follow after. If not, he was prepared to shove food down his throat.

Heart seeking at the generous gift, and not one to usual say no to a prince, Prompto chirped with glee and quickly grabbed the spare fork he usually varied within his bag, never knowing when he might need it and plucked a small prince of chicken with some rice. He cupped a hand under at the fork, making sure none of the food went to waste and made it to his mouth in one piece. It did, and the moment it touches his tongue, he swore his taste buds flew out of his mouth and his soul was ejected from his body towards the heavens above.

Flavor took over his senses, showering his body with a feeling he was not used to. It was both warm, and sensually cold at the same time. No other food had given him such a thrill as this did, and for something so simple as chicken on rice. How odd.

“Oh my gosh, Noct! This was so good!” he moaned, breathing out like he was punched in the gut. He was truly at a loss for words, escaped and flew away without a single goodbye.

His baby blues eyes closed, shrouding him in the blissful darkness where his mind started to play, dreaming in a world of nothing but tis amazing food. Plates and tables were filled to the brim, long as the eye could see. If only he could eat this quality food everyday! Wouldn’t that be amazing!

Having witness perhaps the most awkward eating In the world, Noctis had to put his fork down and laugh. Not far behind and put of the dainty world of his forever dreaming, Prompto join too, throwing his head back for a good moment before plucking back at the food, this time for the beets which just screamed at him to eat. They were some of his favorite after all.

Steamed to perfection, much like the rest of the food, his teeth sank into the red flesh of the vegetable. Again, Flavor filled his mouth, but this time more sweet than salty. Still, it tasted fantastic. He was very are fully either eating the beets, knowing full well that even a drip of their red juices can stain cloths forever. And the idea of having a stain on his school uniform would not only make him get teased any more, but the cost alone to repair or replace them would cost him quite the arm and maybe a leg. And that’s the last thing he needs to worry about right now.

“Oh wow!” he moaned again and swallowed with pleasure, feeling it slide down his throat and into his stomach where lights were flashing about.

Still pleased buy the reactions, Noctis snorted. “ Its funny, people always say there will be a first for Everything but this is kinda overboard. I’ll pass on the message to Ignis and let him know you love his food so much.” He said, gripping his fork and going for another bite.

Prompto perked up, mind and body back into reality. “Ignis made you lunch again?”

Wow. Must be nice to have someone make lunch for you everyday. And mainly with a lunch as awesome as this.

Still in mid bite, Noctis nodded, simplifying the answer. When he finished his nit and ready to go for another, he noticed Prompto hadn’t gone for another, forcing the prince to shake the box, more aggressively to get the message through that thick skull. It worked and Prompto went back to eating.

“Thanks Noct!”

The rest of lunch went by quietly and without incident. The breeze picked up, tossing leaves about and ruffling their hair like a gentle kiss. They both smiled, bodies warm and content while the sounds of students milled in the background.

As usual, for every meal presented, Noctis had ignored the vegetables in the box, giving them a distasteful glare and handed them to Prompto, who as more than happy to finish them up for the prince. It was a royal duty after all. He chewed on the carrot sticks with content, teeth grinding them up and savoring the sweetness that came with the carrots. Not too hard and not too soft. Just perfect. But to his side, the prince looked on in disgust , nose scrunched up and face wrinkled. It looked hilarious.

With the meal finishing up, they both pulled out their phones to play a little King’s Knight, hoping they had enough time to complete the raid they had been working on for quite a while. Limited raises were always a pain, forcing them to play when school already took so much of their time. As the game booted up, Noctis paused his game, setting his phone down and collected his lunch box and closed the lid before stuffing it into his bag. Prompto did the same with his lunch. He looked at the gross food and threw it into the paper bag, glad to not have to look at it.

“Hey buddy, thanks again for lunch. That was the best!”

“Lunch isn’t over yet.” He said with a smirk, making Prompto gitty with excitement.

He stuffed his hand into his bag and rummaged around, the tip of his tongue sticking out while his fingers danced at the bottom of his bag, searching. Once found, he smiled and brought out another container. Face lighting up, Prompto leaned forward, curious to know what was held inside the dark blue container. Not wanting to leave his friend in the dark, Noctis opened the lip, and presented the dessert that was made distinctively for him this day.

Staring at the pastry hidden inside, Prompto inhaled the warm aroma , making him coo. “Wow Noct! What is that? It smells amazing!"

It sure did.

“This is a dessert that Ignis makes for me quite a bit. I had I once as a child when I went to Tenebrae, and I loved it, so he decided to make them. But he’s never been able to make it the same way. Like, they are always very delicious, but they don’t taste the same.” He explain , bringing back fond memories of his childhood and all the time he played with Luna. He misses those days.

Shaking his head to throw the thoughts away, he gentlenprued one of the pastures from the container and gently lowered it into Prompto’s waiting hands, eyes large and sparkling, nostrils flared and mouth gaped, ready to devour the pasty in a single bite.  
And that’s something he doesn’t want to see. That and a dead Prompto at his side from suffocation.

“That’s still really nice of him to do that. He must have taken so much pride in trying to accomplish that treat just for you! What a keeper!" the blond smiled as he received the pastry.

He quickly grabbed his camera from his bag, never one to miss a single photo opp and took various photos all from different angles and lighting preferences. He was an inspiring photographer after all. He needed any chance that he could get. And with food like this, his followers would eat this up no problem! Finally, things were looking up!

Task done and camera safely stored, he took a bit, ready to go on an adventure. And adventure he did. First bite in and his eyes widened, ready to fall from their sockets. This must have been better than the meal he just injected. The crust was soft on the inside, filled with a butter cream paste and banana, mixed with hazelnuts and chocolate chips, and perhaps a pinch of cinnamon? When ever was inside was pure heaven.  
He had to know: how did something so magical, so yummy, so our of this world be allowed to stay on this earth? Was there some sort of law about that? If not, they should step on it! 

Taken away from the world as he drew another bite, Prompto chewed slowly, hand holding the pastry shook with anticipation. He couldnt contain himself any longer.

“Oh my god Noct!” He cried, falling back onto the grass, other hand holding his face and took many deep breaths. “ This food is just too good! It’s too good to be true.”

Noctis watched in amusement, but chuckled with embarrassment. He shifted his eyes to the blond “Uh, you ok their, Prom?”

He left it there, not knowing what else to say. His tongue felt fat, unusable as he watched Prompto falling in love with the food with in his hand. He looked towards the students and prayed they didn’t walk any closer to see this. He could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. And knowing Prompto for about a year now, Noctis was very accustomed to the blonds dramatics. He played them all the time, winning the favour of everyone’s hearts. But this, he believes is a bit much. For food no less.

With breath finally in sates lungs and a mind coming back to the world, Prompto flung his body upward and looked direct into the eyes of the prince, beaming.  
“Noct, this is just the best thing I have ever tasted! Why would I not be ok?”

“I don’t know. It’s were to me. It looks like your having a food orgasm or something.”

“You mean a food-gasm?”

The prince shrugged, not knowing much about the word and certainly didn’t know it had a shorter name. Not that he could ever use such words otherwise Ignis would have soap in his mouth.

“ Yeah. That. “

With that ending, he took another bite out of his pastry, studying it. It was good, but nothing compared to the one back in Tenebrae. He watches as Prompto did as well. And again, the show played on. Prompto would take a bite, go crazy for a few moment, take another bite, then go crazy again. It was an endless cycle with no means of stopping until the pastry was finished. It was bothering him a bit, keeping his body heated and flustered. If Ignis was here, both would have received a quick smack to the back of the head and a long talking to.

Speaking of Ignis, he was actually quite at his advisor, therefore hardly talking to the man, no matter how much he coaxed for conversation. Not even a month ago, a formal dinner party was in play. Hundreds of people attend, wearing their best and mingles generously with others, all with the plan of a good night. And it would have been a good night too if Ignis didn’t treat him like a child in front of all the guests.

Unbeknownst to him, while leaving the buffet table, snacks in hand, he failed to notice a small smudge of cupcake frosting on his tie, staining the fine material. And if he didn’t notice it, then Ignis sure did. Not even a few feet away, Ignis came bustling through the crowd, pissing off a few people and chastised him about his poor manners, right in front of the guests! He had stood there, shocked and wide eyed as he took the punishment. The words were loud, making many of the guys to stop their conversing with others to turn and watch the belittlement of the prince. Not once in his short life did Noctis want to kill someone at that moment. The embarrassment handed to him that day was life changing, and not for the better.

He was embarrassed. The actions were embarrassing. The guests must have felt his embarrassment as they short his pleading looks. Gods! The whole night was all one big embarrassment!

Embarrassment?

Embarrassed....

Noctis gasped, a light bulb seemed to have gone off in the princes head. He had the perfect plan to make Ignis embarrassed. God’s knows that sweet vengeance would be the only way to settle the score and release the anger that dwells within his heart from that night. And he knew just how he was going to do so.

“Hey Prom?”

Responding to his name, Prompto stopped mid bite, mouth open and eyes wide, confused. “Yeah?”

Time nearly stopped as Noctis thought about his request. Where did he begin? Could he even ask his friend to do such a thing? And would he be able to pull it off so convincingly? He knows Prompto loves to pull jokes and make others laugh, but he’s beginning to think this one might too extreme. And besides, Ignis would be livid.

All the more to ask.

“I uh, I have a favour to ask.” He asked, staring into Prompto’s bight blue eyes.

Said blond lowered his pastry onto his lap, cupped perfectly in between fingers, itching for another bite. He cocked his head to the side,waiting for the question.

“Sure man, what is it?”

Noctis took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, heart not fluttering with anticipation and nervousness. He just hoped Prompto didn’t think little of him with the question. Probably not as Prompto always asks him pretty off questions too. But he was a prince and all, and should not be stooping so low.

Puffing out how chest somewhat, and with a straight face, the best he could pull off, only then did he look the eyes of his friend, ready for anything. 

“I have a request for you. At any time, you can say no, but I need your honesty here. If I pay you fifty bucks, will you fake a food-gasm in front of Ignis?”

It was a few seconds of total silence until Prompto burst into laughter. He laughed hard, chest shaking and breath hitching with effort. He dropped the pastry into the grass from his fit, forgetting all about the food he was having the organs for and toppled over into the rasa, hand snapping out to catches himself before he face planted.

Not moving and afraid to do so, Noctis watched intently, sweat started to form on his brow. He didn’t know if he should speak up or just walk away and pretend this never happened. Does his friend think he is crazy or something? It must be, or otherwise he wold still be on the ground pissing himself.

Finally, when the blond came to a halt, he let out a few giggles before looking at the prince. He even had to brush a few years away to see him properly, that’s how hard he was laughing. It made Noctis’ upper lip twitch anxiously. 

“Noct! Are you serious? Tell me you’re dead serious! “ he chuckled, breath loose in his throat, trying hard not to burst into laughter again. He had to cross his arms around his chest, knowing that confirmation would send him back into a fit of laughter.

The prince nodded his head, words ready to leave his mouth. “Yes.”

“I’ll do it, Noct! Holy crap man! This is going to be so intense!” the blond cried, grinning wildly. He hastily picked himself up from.the ground and slapped Noctis on the back heartily, making the prince gasp at the hit. “ I’ll make you proud, Noct. Don’t you worry. Now, how far do you want me to take it?”

How far did he want it to go? That was a good question. He honestly could care less how far it went, as long as it made Ignis embarrassed, then it was all good. The desire he craved so much was to see Ignis blush with embarrassment, and maybe a nice layer of red with the anger he would sport. It would be the perfect way to let him feel the same way he felt in front of all of those people. They probably would never look at him the same.

Payback is a bitch!

And boy, was he going to get some sweet, sweet revenge. Even if it meant getting grounded for life, getting a firm talking to from. His father and Ignis himself, and accepting a swift death. Yes, maybe it won’t go that far, by one could never be so lenient. Hell accept the punishment with open arms.

Noctis just shrugged. “ As far as you want to go. Go full out if you want. To you’re hearts content.”

“ Oh man! I am not going to disappoint you Noct! I’ve wanted to do something like this for a while, beige me!” Prompto beamed, flashing his friend with a wide smile, his white teeth sparkling. He even rubbed his hands together in rapid motions, coy with his planning.

“Glad to hear it. You busy Friday night? I know you are busy most Fridays and all, but it’s would be the perfect day. Ignis is coming over to the apartment and making dinner, which is quite surprisingly for a chance. I think that would turn out quite well.” He said, eating the last bite of his dessert. He gave the treat a good review, and knowing that Ignis was the one baking them, It tasted so much more sweet in his mouth knowing of the evil joke he was going to pull.

Did it make him a bad person? Nah!

Prompto grinned and nodded, accepting the terms and conditions in full. “ Yeah, that would work just fine! Not much is happening that day actually. My parents won’t be home, so my night is open and booked! Gods, Noct! I’m so excited!”

Same. Really excited. He wanted to voice his excitement, but held the need to do it. He didn’t wish for Prompto to see the evil inside of him. Not evil, just thoroughly annoyed at another.

The bell suddenly rung, stealing them away from the plot and announcing that lunch was ending and afternoon classes were about to start. They stayed a moment and packed up slowly, alas letting the other student reach the school before he did. They liked their private area to be private, and the less the students know where they go, the better. With the mass majority of students now in the school, they slung their bags over the shoulders and headed to the metal doors. Having reached said door first, Noctis held it open, waved his hand into the school, waiting for his friend to enter first.

“ Wow! Such a kind prince we have.” Prompto sighed and batted his eyes dreamily.

Noctis having been used to this very action just rolled his eyes and shoved the blond hard on the back, forcing him into the school and slammed the door shut behind him with a smirk.

“Yeah yeah. Enough of that.” He groaned as they headed down the hall. To their next class. “ So, do you think you could be at my house around six ? That’s approximately when dinner should be ready. I don’t want you to be there too early, otherwise Ignis is going to have a fit. You know how he gets.”

They reached their next class, but before they entered, Prompto twisted on the stop and flashed the raven a big smile.

“Yep! Six it is! “

Noctis smiled softly.

Perfect

 

\--

 

Friday seemed to have arrived faster than Noctis could believe. Normally the days would drag slowly, making he wish it was Friday, and yet, here it was with little to no incident. So that’s where it left him now, sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, phone in hand and face in the other as he watched Ignis work his way around the kitchen, making sure everything was cut and ready to go. Always when he cooked, the man had to make sure everything was within tech and pre-prepared, otherwise his whole schedule would crumble and would probably blame someone else for it.

Whatever.

A large pan of chicken breasts was snatched from the table and placed into the heated oven. Once the door was closed, he played with the little timer on the edge of the counter and set it. Out of the way, he focused on the bot before him which was now bubbling hot, ready for the noodles he was ready to place into. A steamer on the other side contained a row of vegetables, steaming to perfection.

Noctis glared at the offending food.

“Don’t you think your going a bit overboard? “ Noctis asked looking bored at watching his advisor run around the kitchen like it was his last meal or something. There was so much food places around the kitchen that he could feed an army. Maybe two.

Ignis shook his head, head downward and stirred the noodles in the pot.

“ Nonsense. I dare to think there is not sought food as it is. I must make enough to feel yourself and Gladio, and we all know how much that man can eat. It is always in my best interest to make sure there is always enough and then some. Best be prepared, yes?” He asked with a slight chirp in his voice. When it came to food, Ignis knew it all. He was a master chef anyways.

Plus, he made sure to keep his mouth shut about Prompto coming over. If the man as starting to become upset about not having enough food to feel Gladio, then surly he was have that fit having found out Prompto would be coming over too. We’ll, beat to keep his mouth shut and watch the magic happen.

“Hey, I heard that!” yelled Gladio, who was lounging on the sofa, too Invested in his phone to look back at the others. 

“Good! You lug! Maybe learn not to be so big!” the prince yelled back, grinning as Gladio flipped him the bird without looking up from his phone. 

Ignis only sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He always did this when stressed or annoyed. And by all accounts, knew that both his prince and his shield were nothing but children. Grown children that needed a good swift smack to the back of the head. Not wanting to get involved she he knew they would for sure start play fighting, he left them to their devices and went back to making dinner. Heavens forbid they ruin a good meal.

The kitchen grew quiet aside from the off tap on a phone and the sounds of the kitchen busting to prepare food. Noctis watched Ignis work, hand moving about and legs dragging him across the smooth plated floor, working on dinner. He looked to the clock station above the over, where the big hand was almost directly above the five. Well, he had to let the advisor know now.

“Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Prompto is coming over for dinner. “ he piped in quickly, hoping by some record Ignis heard but not cared. Nope. 

Before he could get the response from the now startled advisor, he skipped off the bar stool and wandered to the fridge, grabbed a jar of milk and poured it into a large cup. Slamming the jar down, and tossed his head back and chugged the milk in record time. He could literally feel the disapproval look from Ignis, who stood at the stove, face wrinkled in disgust. Quite surprised at the lack of response for his undoubtedly inappropriate behavior, he wanted to smile for not being attacked for his poor choice. If he did, milk would pour not only down his throat, but down his shirt.

The news perked Gladio’s attention tenfold. Though newly accustomed to the blond, he and Prompto actually had a good relationship. Complete opposites they were told of many occasions. While never saying it out loud, otherwise people would tease him, he liked having the loudmouth boy around. It brought light into the sometimes seriousness that came when they hung about. Due to them being part royalty in a sense. 

Smiling at the fact, he raised himself off the couch, lowered his phone onto the arm of the sofa and wondered into the kitchen and leaned over the countertop, grinning.

“ Blondie is coming over? Good. Now we can finally put some meat on those scrawny bones of his.” He replied, giving Noctis a swift punch to the arm and fled to the other side of the kitchen to join Ignis.

“Ow! What the hell, Gladio! Why did you have to hit me!?” Noctis cured, teeth baring with a growl. He rubbed at his shoulder and glared at his shield, eyes turning red. “And sorry to tell you as I seem to be quite often now, he doesn’t need ‘ meat on his bones’, he’s fine the way he is. Any more and he’ll just end up looking like you!”

Gladio scoffed and plucked a piece of pepper into his mouth, warning a glare from the advisor. “ Yeah sure. Take it from me that it will. Only good would come to him if he gains some more weight.”

With that out in the open, he flung back to the other side of the counter and readied for another quick attack on the young prince. Having been trained by the man, Noctis saw the punch coming and dodged it easily. He left from his seat and jumped back, arms in the air and feet so read apart, waiting for another round of horseplay.

“No, he doesn’t, you lug!”

“Not in the kitchen you won’t! “ Ignis bellowed, shaking the very kitchen from where they stood.

The man stomped his was around the counter , shaking the plates on the table and stepped between the two, lips upturned into a snarl daring them to press on. The spatula in his hand was raised, waving in the air just ready to attack them both. His green eyes narrowed dangerously. Upon seeing the seriousness in the advisors face, both Noctis and Gladio raised their hands in surrender and baked off slowly, knowing that one wrong move would ultimately end their lives.  
Gladio knew when to quit, so he did. He backed off and went back to the couch were he fumbled with his phone, not a single word peeped from his mouth. 

Noctis on the other hand still wanted to fight. The need to defend his friends honor was at stake. But in the end, he gave up and pouted when he forced his ass back onto the stool and threw his face into the palm of his hand, glaring at the back of his shields head.

With the promise of no messing around and no broken dished, Ignis settles back into the kitchen and to the food. Nothing was burning nor overcooked. Still nice and tender. Once taken care of, he turned to the pouring prince, wishing to get back to the conversation before their silly antics took control.

“Your Highness, while I have no problem with Prompto coming over, you knew full well of our plans tonight. And if you planned this beforehand, why is it now that I am being told of this? ” Ignis huffed, looking disappointed at the news. Not that he didn’t like the young blond boy over, he would like to be notified before hand. Last minute plans were not his thing. “What time is he expected to come by?"

Noctis felt bad for a split second. That was all down the drain until he realised exactly what was to happen tonight. Shrugging his shoulder in a form of not caring, he yanked put his phone from his pocket and smiled down at the screen.

“ Any minute really.”

“ Any minute? I have hardly anything ready! Dinner won’t be for a little while longer. I’ll have to boil more noose ad chop up more vegetables! Do I even have enough food for him as well? He must be hungry!” he cried, quickly turning the heat higher and checking the chicken in the oven, poking it with a knife to see if it was tender enough. We pulled out more peppers and broccoli from a container and stated chipping them up with mad hands.

Thinking that his advisor had finally gone insane, the prince could only watch in amusement and disbelieve as he watched Ignis work the kitchen in a frenzy. His steps were too quick, too uncoordinated and had the sick feeling that he was going to end up hurting himself just to prepare a little bit of food.

“ Specs, it’s fine if it’s not ready yet. Don’t go out of your way. Geez…”

“Just let him do what he wants.” Gladio shook his head from the couch, arm thrown over the edge as he too watched the advisor going into his frenzy. The shield knew not to intervention physically. So he say far away, and away from a potential knife flying his way.

A sudden knock from the front door Vaught the attention, snapping heads upwards. Noctis quickly ran from his spot, away from Ignis’ shocked look and rushed to the door. Tossing the door open, he smiled when his guest stood at the welcome mat, smiling bright as the sun itself while he raised a friendly hand to wave at the prince. 

“ Hey, Prom!” he greeted. 

“ Hey Noct! “ Prompto greeted back.

Stepping to the side, he allowed his friend through the door and closed it behind him. Prompto kicked off his shoes , stuffing them into the corner like always and followed after the happy prince into the kitchen where the amazing smell of cooked food wafted through his nostrils. Like earlier when he experienced that dessert, his mouth started to water and his stomach growled, demanding that good in his belly. He was all to eager for dinner. More ways than one.

Prompto went to sit on the unoccupied chair beside Noctis when a large hand patted him on the shoulder, making him turn to greet the familiar brick that was a person.

“Hey pipsqueak! I see you’re still tiny as ever.” Gladio grinned, crossing his arms over his chest and sanding as tall as the ceiling, only adding to his large stature.

Not taken aback by the playfully nature of the man, Prompto knew to fight back with equal sass. He had been around Gladio enough times to pick up on his teasing and where he stood. And teasing him was his way of saying hell. Not that he had a problem with it. Hell, he dose it with Noctis too, so he knows he’s on the man’s good list if he was part of said teasing.

“ You still look like a Behemoth I see.” He added and grinned back while looking up and down at the man.  
Gladio laughed loudly and smacked him hard on the back, pleased with the snarky remark. 

“Dude!”

“Gladio! Enough!" Ignis barked, once again raising the plastic spatula in the air for total submission. When the shield backed back, he turned to Prompto and gave him a normal small smile. “ Prompto, it is good to see you. I would have greeted you better, but I was just recently told about you’re arrival not even a few minutes ago. It’s a shame my prince has poor manners on letting me know about these sort of things.”

The tone of voice carried on in the room did not bode well with Noctis. He gave his advisor a look, which was shot back, but with even more force. He did not appriciate being put on the spot like that, mainly in front of his friend. Prompto picked up on the sour mood and his once happy smile turned into a sad one.

“ I- I’m sorry, Ignis. If me being here is bothering you, I can go. No problem.” He shuttered, feeling very out of place. 

He was here for a reason, and that was to embarrass Ignis, and now that he came come to the truth that Noctis never even bothered to tell him about coming, and with the advisor showing clear signs of irritate of him here, it made Prompto feel small all of a sudden, and very lonely. 

Ignis was quick to come to the blonds defence. “ Prompto, please. I am.not kicking you out, nor am I upset about you being here. I am happy to see you. I am just upset about His Highness not informing me about you coming. As you can see, I am making dinner. Of he had told me about you coming, I would have been more prepare and made more food.”

“ O-oh! Ok! And it’s no big deal , Ignis! I can always take a small plate.” He shot back with a toothy grin. He lowered his hand from his heart, glad it had stopped pumping irrationally. His blood didn’t feel so cold.

“ Nonsense! I will have plenty for you. You are a growing boy and must eat a heath meal.” Ignis shot back and went back to stirring the pot. As he checked on the chicken, steam rose into the air, coating the entire kitchen with a warm gust as warm, delicious air. “ Now, I still have a bit more to do with dinner. If you and Noctis could both stay in the living room for a bit while I finish up, that would be perfect.”

Prompto stomped his feet to the floor and gave the man a salute. “ Yes, sir! I’ll make sure to keep Noct out of the kitchen!”

“ Thank you, Prompto.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes and gave his advisor a glare before stomping his way to Prompto and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the living room. They sat in their respective couch, grooves and all an grabbed their pillows, Noctis’ black and Prompto’s e red. Like always, they leaned back and got closer, faces nearly touching as they proceeded with their plans.

“ Do you remember what you have to do tonight? You’re not having any seconds thoughts about this, are you?” he whispered, eyes shifting about to catch if Gladio would stroll into the room.

The blond nodded, grinning. “ Oh yeah! And I am pumped dude. No way I’m going to turn this down. I was thinking all day on what to do. Don’t ask why, I just was. No judging please.”

They both giggled quietly and pulled out their phones to play King’s Knight and pass the time as they knew dinner would be for a bit longer and if they so much as stepped a single toe into the kitchen, Ignis would be chasing them out, with a pan to be flung at them. So they deemed to stay on the couch for safe. This went on for about an hour. Wondering what would be taking so long, they gave each other a hard stare, frowning as their bellies growled. The sounds of the pot boiling and the crinkle of parchment paper were much that they heard from the kitchen. They broke out in snickers when they heard a sharp smack and a quick yelp of pain, knowing that Gladio was trying to sneak a bite when Ignis’ back was turned.

That was a game no one could in, no matter how stealthy one was. Ignis had undoubtedly eyes on the back of his head, or super power hearing. He wasn’t a normal human was his conclusion for many years and more years to come.

Prompto held his stomach when he took another sniff of the air. “ That smells so good. I’m getting really hungry Noct. “

“Yeah, me too.” He agreed, sitting back into the sofa. He wanted nothing more than to eat too. And the way things were smelling, it mad it very difficult not to skip into the kitchen and demand food. Even with his status being prince, Ignis would have no problem putting him in his place. It is his job after all. Plus, with his lack of communication, and Gladio’s smart move a moment ago, he didn’t think it would end well if he left the couch. Nope.

Feeling his pain, Prompto put his phone down in the side table and leaned back, eyes closed and sniffing the air again, unable to stop himself even if it meant torturing himself. “ I just want to eat it now! Wonder whet we are having tonight.”

Noctis knew what they were having. He requested it. And he knows that Prompto would love it a lot, even without him having to go through their plan. He was a sucker for any food Ignis mad after all. Still, his nerves got to him. The plan had to go right. He really wanted it to go right, so then why was he feeling nausea? Nerves maybe? Was he afraid of getting caught and in trouble? Maybe, but Ignis was one hard nut to crack, therefore hoping his plan would work. Only then will he deem life can go back to the way things were.

Mind racing and body tingling, he didn’t have to think much else when Gladio appeared into the room and called them for dinner. Startled at the announcement, they both jumped from their seat, longing for the warmth on the pillows and booked it to the kitchen. The smell when they entered was heaven in its own right. It greeted them both with the sweetness from the sauce, and the savory rom the chicken. Eager to follow instructions, they sat down beside each other and waited, Gladio included for the meal to be dished out.

Prompto was the most intrigued as he watched in fascination as Ignis carried three plates full of delicious looking food within his hands, balanced along fingertips. As always in anything he did, he held class and proper posture. So mature and bold of the man.

The clang of the plate brought him back, and o his amazement, he loomed down at the meal, eyes wide in hunger. The food was absolutely beautiful! Picture perfect in fact, like what he would see in those fancy restaurants, if he ever had the money to go to one. He stared down at the food, feeling guilty. It would be a crime to eat it, but he had a job to do. And he needed to do it soon. Noctis was counting on him.

With a curt smile to the advisor, Prompto returned back to his food, feeling nervous. They waited patiently until Ignis set his own plate down on the table and took a sit himself, skidding the chair up until he was situated. Ignis let out a small sigh when he grasped his utensil, fingers wrapped loosely around the priceless metals, obviously tired after making such a meal, but still smiled non the less to the people at the dinning table.

“Well, let’s eat.”

At those words, they did just that. The sound of utensils hitting again plays and the odd chewing could be the only sound in the dinning room. No music played, no games in the background, and certainly no loud conversations or annoying sounds. Just a nice quiet meal to finish off the day that lasted far too long. Well, that’s what Ignis proposed anyways.

Prompto delectably cut into the chicken first as it looked tender and moist. He took a graceful bit, lips smacking closed as the perfectly seasoned chicken launched his taste buds into a never ending journey. They flew about in his mouth, gliding, soaring until he had to swallow. So he took another. He hummed in content as he chewed long and thoughtful. Good with the meat, he went to the steamed vegetables. They were steamed to perfection, and practically melted in his mouth.

When he opened his eyes, never knowing he even done so, he noticed Ignis staring at him. He wore a tired smile on his lips and nodded with approval as he enjoyed the meal. Prompto came to the assumption that he was pleased was because he had no problem gobbling vegetables unlike a certain prince who fought tooth and nail to avoid them.

Poor Ignis  
.  
But what could he say? He loved his veggies! 

Next was the pasta. The noodles were soft, and the sauce was thick, but not overwhelming. The herbs were blended in so well and added an explosion of flavour. The meatballs took a good portion of the plate, and just screamed to be eaten. He cut a decent size and shoved it into his mouth. As he chewed he moaned as the juices from the meat filled his mouth. The cheese sprinkled on top ready sold him. It added so much flavour and gave that extra kick the pasta needed. He closed his eyes and savoured the taste.

Suddenly amidst his praising of the food, a sharp pain to his leg snapped him out if his thoughts. He let out a sharp yelp and turned to glare at his friend, ready to start yelling and demanding whey he had done such a thing, but that was thrown out the window until their eyes met, and it was at that time he was given the look. 

That’s right. There was a reason for him being here after all. Now or never.

He coughed loudly, acting as if he were clearing his through Ignis caught the distress in his coughing and put down his fork and knife onto his plate, eyeing the blond with a filter of worry in those deep green eyes. 

“Are you alright Prompto? Do you need me to get you anything?” The advisor asked , ready to leap out of the chair to assist if the blond needed so. “ I hope the pasta sauce isn’t too spicy. If so, please dink some water afterwards to help it go down smoother.”

Prompto cleared his throat. Face getting red at the attention. Nocis kept giving him the look to press on and do the deed. Gladio gave him a side glance, also at the ready if he so much as choked on his food. And Ignis. Ignis still had yet to pick up his utensils, waiting for Prompto to respond.

“ Y-yeah! It’s great... like really great!” he stammered, feeling hot all over his body by the attention. “ I just swallowed before chewing enough. No biggie.”

Ignis gave him a look, contemplating to say anything else, but ultimately gave up. So he went back to his meal. In the clear of unwanted stares, Prompto glanced over and saw his friend giving him a smirk. He nodded.

It was time.

He took a deep breath before shoving another bite of the chicken into his mouth, letting the flavour take over his mouth before moaning. Loudly. The action made Ignis and Gladio snap their heads to look at him, eyes wide and mouths open almost is disgust. Noctis kept his mouth firmly close and smirked at the start of his plan finally in play. 

His face grew red, cheeks ablaze how ridiculous he must look. But he already started, so mind as well go as far as you can and not have any regrets. Such it will come back and bite him in the ass later, but at least his friend, the one who planned the whole act would have his back. 

With a gasp, he dropped his fork, which clattered noisily against the wooden table, nearly falling to the floor. He brought a shaky finger to his parted lips and started breathing heavily, closing his eyes for the dreamy effect on concentrated hard to sound as authentic as one could in the middle of an orgasm . Not that he really had the chance to experience one yet.

Another moan escaped his lips. This time he closed his mouth so it came out a low hum. He grasped his upper body, fingers now digging into his thin jacket and twisted his body about, shaking the table. He brought one hand up and ran it through his fluffy blond hair. It came to a halt around the top of his scalp, and once there, he started tugging on the longer strands and pulled down to the roots. It hurt, causing small tears to pluck at the corners of his eyes, but it made his ‘orgasm’ more vocal and believable.

“Oh,oh yes! He cried out softly.

His other hand started to trail his chest all the way down to brush up against his thigh. The gentle strokes of his fingers set him off into a daze, making him toss his head back against the chair and groan something fierce. His heart skipped a beat, finding even he to be embarrassed by the lewd and adult sound coming from his mouth. He dare not to open his eyes and see the looks of the others. It would kill him! 

Not for Noctis, for he was much enjoying the show. In fact, the loud cry from the blond beside him nearly had him fall out of his chair in laughter. And another reason. To be truthful, the sound of his friend who he is rather fond of was slowly getting get him. And by the gods it was hot. 

Really!?

His own face was getting rather red, matching the sauce lathered I think the noodles, but he could not hide the giggles escaping him. His shield beside him was having the same troubles. He had completely forgotten about his meal and looked like he was choking on his breath from not trying to burst out laughing. The snickering was contagious.

Ignis could only watch with sharp eyes. The frames lite up from the lamp in the back. He gripped the fork and knife in a death grip. Lips formed into a tight line. Noctis gave Prompto another sharp kick to his ankle, telling him to continue. And continue he will.

“ Oh my gods! Its so good!” Prompto cried out, swallowing the last of the food as he tilted his head back , firmly sitting up against the chair and let out a long moan. He focused on his breathing once again, quickening and deepening it, to the point of making him dizzy.

His legs shook with anticipation. Face flushed, his cheeks were heavily dusted with pink, making his already pale skin seemed to almost glow, making his freckles stand out to an alarming rate. He gasped breathlessly as his eyes fluttered rapidly as if he were to faint. Thanks the gods he was not at that stage yet.

By now the table was in shambles. Each peon had their own thoughts and ways to deal with the situation at hand. Noctis was still bemused by the job well done and Gladio, well, he had finally lost it. Having seen ore than enough, he slammed his fork and knife into the table with a sharp clatter and burst into laughter, shaking the very apartment building. He pounded on the wooden table as he listened and watched the progress of the blonds antics. His loud gasps for breath almost made Prompto stop altogether and join him, but there was no way he could now! He was in too deep. And besides, Ignis was next.

Let’s give them a show!

“ Yes! Ignis yes!”

He let out another loud cry, louder than he had done so far that night. As bold and dang as he was, he tossed his body from the chair and toppled to the floor with a thud. The landing was rather hard for his liking, but it didn’t hurt, in fact, it added more to the pleasure, so he went along with it and really, it only added to the bought of laughter.

Without even telling them to, his arms splayed to his sides like they were the ones in control of his body. The ghosted over his exposed stomach and started to roll and up down his body, exploring all they could. It set hos body tingling with an all new feeling. And he wanted to explore that feeling more, so he touched longer and more places.

Noctis couldn’t contain himself any longer. He had officially lost his composure and killed any chance to be mature about whet he was coming to see. Finally outing an end to his suffering, he joined Gladio in with the episode of laughter. They howled, screamed and beat the table as the show went on. So hard in fact, they were drawn to many coughing fits in between. It got so bad that Noctis had to press his hand into his side, fearing his organs were going to explode through his skin if he so much as continued. Tears of mirth threatened to fall as he watched his friend having the best ‘ orgasm’ of his life while he writhed and moaned seductively on his kitchen floor.

If this wasn’t top notch acting skills, he didn’t know what was. Not that he had spent much time watching TV or movies, he had seen a fair amount of plays. But this was very convincing. Scarily good in fact.

A pang of guilt rang through his heart, feeling poorly for his friend. By the end of this night, this incident would not stay in this room between these men. Gladio was known for being quite the gossip, he Nocis knew he would run along and tell everyone he knows. And Ignis, would no doubt tell his father, landing them both in a load of trouble. Yep.

He looked down at Prompto whom was still lying on the floor, gasping and moaning into a pile of goo. He patted his side here hos small leather wallet resided. Deep down, he knew this was more than fifty bucks. The act was one point and so over the top, perhaps he should pay for his friend to go on a vacation for a week or two and clear his mind of this.

Another moan caught him off guard, forcing him to burst out into another gut busting episode. Gladio was losing it beside him, so close to cracking at the seems and burst into a pile of dust. His head east thrown back into the chair, long brown hair flowing through the wooden cracks and shaking as he laughed. By all accounts, Noctis was shocked to see a stray tear skipping down his scarred face.

Gladio had official gone.

And Noctis was only steps behind. Anymore and he too would be a mess with both Prompto and Gladio. Not that he minded at all. Mind as well join the party.

Hoping to find the same reaction, or better yet, the pure shock and embarrassment from his advisors face, he turned to the man and snickered upon seeing the reaction. Ignis had gone white in the face. His green eyes were sharp, burning with a desire Noctis could not place a word for. Both hands shook on the table, back straight and stiff. His thin eyebrows twitched occasionally for reasons unknown. But as long as it made him uncomfortable, then let it twitch all it wants.  
The prince smirked. It was working like a charm.

Another moan from the blond on the floor made him giggle again. He grimaced at the pain in his side, trying his best to ignore it and enjoy the show happening before him.

“Hmmm. .. yes!” 

Prompto continued roll on the floor, hands touching himself in various places, while screaming out in face pleasure. By now he was getting quite ahead of himself and actually enjoyed whatever the hell he was doing. Boy was he thankful Noctis didn’t have any neighbors, otherwise it would have been extremely awkward for anyone having to listen. 

“More! I-I want more!” he cried, eyes fluttering as he shifted his head side to side.

His body was extremely sensitive right now. Nerves were tingling and blood boiling in his veins. His heart was pumping like mad, ready to burst from his chest and kill him on the floor right now. His whole body was on fire, seeping from his very pores and filled back up again in a never ending cycle. Heat was pooling deep within his stomach, sending shivers throughout his body in a way he had never experienced.  
He flinched in shock when he could suddenly feel himself getting hot and bothered down below. 

Slamming his hand on the wooden floor, his eyes snapped open and gasped loudly. Oh gods. This was taking it too far. But how far can you go when your on the floor of the prince’s kitchen and pretending to have an orgasm? Pretty far for sure. And it had to come to a close soon. If he pressed on, he could guarantee that something might spark. And he didn’t want to look and see if he was actually sporting a boner. That would send him to his untimely death.

He cringed at himself and bit down into his lip. What a mess.

Time to finish this.

With everything he had left, Prompto took a deep breath and screamed. His lungs burned with the effort. With the moaning and gasping he had done for the last ten or so minutes, his mouth had gone dry and worked fitfully to keep up his act. His back arched off the floor and he announced his ‘bliss’ to the heavens above.

As he settled back and came back to his senses, he let out a soft moan, letting air slowly fill his lungs and breathed properly. Baby blue eyes were half lidded with exhaustion and freckled cheeks were bright pink. His blond bangs stuck to his sweat forehead, heavy and sticky. A few moments went by in silence aside from his harsh breathing. He preferred it that way as he gasped on the floor, feeling his poor oxygen deprived body. Slowly, his ears started to pick up the sounds of howling laughter from the prince and the shield. 

“Oh my God’s Prompto! That was perfect! “ Noctis cried, tears cascading down his face, having difficulties from keeping them at bay. Gladio was much the same. His head was down on the table, shoulders shaking like an earthquake. He coughed roughly, trying to get air into his poor abused lungs.

“Shit kid! I don’t know what the hell just happened, nor do I want to know why, but that was the best show I have ever watched!” he praised, eyes shining with tears and doing his best to keep a straight voice, but failed miserably. The man sounded seconds away from crying.

Prompto carefully lifted himself off the floor. He was somewhat dizzy and gave himself a moment to get the blood flowing into his head. When the room didn’t spin or create doubles, he sat up and crossed his legs, looking up at the two with satisfaction.

“Y-yeah? You t-thanks so?”

Noctis nodded so much, the blond was afraid his head would fall off. “ Yes Prom! It was better than I had hoped for! Best fifty bucks I have ever spent!"

The shield choked on his breath. “Fifty bucks!? You paid the kid to do this, Noctis? Holy hell. I’ll pay you fifty as well.” He yelled back, glassing the prince a devilish look before stuffing his hand down into his pant pocket and fished about for his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash and threw it down on the table with a slap. 

Face beaming to see the extra cash just thrown out for him, Prompto let out a small sound of excitement but came out more of a squeak due to his throat so dry. A hundred dollars? No way! Just when he thought the idea of fit would have been perfect, now he was being gifted more money!? This was the best Friday of his life!

His mind went adrift, wondering what he could do witn that money. Sure he could put it aside and save it up, but damn it, he worked hard for that money! The lease he could do to spare himself to walk of shame would be to spend it and save his mood from the inevitable depression. Maybe he could buy that game for his new system, or but more coins for when he and Noctis head over to the arcade. There were an endless amount of opportunities here!

“ Wow! Thanks big guy! “

“No problem little dude! You earned that money.” He said as he helped the blond to his feet. 

Prompto graciously accepted the help and with the guidance of the shield to the table, he gulped down the cup of water nearest to him and chugged it down, welcoming the cool sensation of water moistening his abused throat.

Sinking into the chair he preoccupied not too long ago, he sighed and sank into the wooden seat, body taken over by a barrier of exhaustion. He needed a nap.  
Noctis watched as Gladio started talking to Prompto. Both were happy to exchange words. Now, he was ready for the reaction he had waited for for almost a week now. He turned to the right where Ignis sat and smirked coyly. 

“ Hey Ignis, so what did you think about tha…huh? Ignis? “

Blinking, Noctis came to see the chair empty and the advisor missing from the table. In fact, his plate was taken away from the table, leaving a spot open like he hadn’t even come by to his place. Also, the advisor wasn’t even in the room. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. Searching for the man, he looked about the kitchen, eyes scanning the room. Next came the bathroom. Again, it came up empty. He was next to check his bedroom for some odd reason but as he walked by the entranceway of the kitchen, the sound of dishes being stacked away caught his immediate attention. His foot took him into the room, and to his us prise, found Ignis hunched over the sink, dished piled up beside him and eabuds stored safety In his ears while he watched a video on his tablet.

Noctis’ mouth dropped, unable to process what he was seeing. When had he left the room ? And without making a sound no less. Surely one of them must have seen him. But gods, they were too preoccupied with Prompto to have given him any thought. The whole point of his this was to embarrass his advisor! Not let him skip out and ignore it!

Ok. Now Noctis was heated up.

“ Ignis! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at the dinner table!” He hissed, eyes glaring into Ignis’ back. He stilled into the room, feet pounding again the tiled floor.

At the mention of his name, or any sound in general, Ignis snapped his head away from his tablet and looked back. When he made eye contact with the prince, he carefully took the ear buds out of his ear to not get any water or soap on them and gentle lowered then to the counter. 

“ You called , Your Highness?”

“Yeah! What are you doing?” He hissed again, body shaking with anger.

Ignis cocked his head to the side, puzzled at the question. “What do you mean? Am I not allowed to leave when I wish to? And besides, the dishes are a absolute mess. So I must do my job and clean up.”

Not the right answer he was looking for. Not at all! Just who did he think he was, being all snarky like that! To him of all people. Did he even stay at all to watch? Or fid he skip out the moment he and Gladio were preoccupied with Prompto? It sure looked that way.

“ Don’t give me that attitude! Why did you leave? “

Eyes from each person burned, having then own mental battle. Noctis never wavered, so Ignis sighed loudly. He dropped the plate within his grasp into the skin, not caring when stray bubbles splashed up and covered the lower part of his shirt.

“ Your Highness, why would I sit and watch such a silly display? I honestly have much better this to do with my time. What I saw here tonight was an absolute disgrace and why you two thought this plan would play out in your favour is beyond me.” He said now sporting a frown on his lips and went back to the dishes, turning his back to the prince. A few dishes got washed until he notices the prince still standing behind him. “Was there a point to this?”

Yes. A bigger point that Ignis could probably remember. And that guy remembers everything. 

“ Yeah. I did it because…I wanted to embarrass you. “ Noctis muttered, feeling slightly bad for hurting the advisors feeling and wasting his time. And boy was that one of his biggest pet peeves.

Coming from the biggest surprise of all, Ignis suddenly laughed. It was high pitched and bubbly, just as much as the bubbles in the sink. From the sink, he threw his hands out, water cascading down his skin and into the white shirt he wore. His laughter was genuine, nothing mixed with any I’ll intent. And it actually confused Noctis.

“ Oh. Is that all? Some plot of revenge on me at some point or another, Your Highness? Well, I am sorry to tell you, I wasn’t embarrassed at all. In fact, I think you just embarrassed yourself. As well as Prompto… the poor boy. I couldn’t watch the boy make a fool out of himself any longer. It was simply too painful to witness.” He brought a hand to his lips, trying to stifle the spouts of laughter. It didn’t work.

Noctis glared. Heat rose up to his cheeks, sprinkling them with a fie layer of pink, that would match Prompto’s face only moments before. So Ignis knew! He knew about his plot, and he got himself out of the situation before it could effect him! How the hell was this fair? So Ignis gets away scott clean, while he leaves with barley scraps. Gods! Hess have to ask hos father for a new advisor or something.

And the laughing never stopped. Ignis was not one for such activities as he always kept a straight face. Or a frown. One or the other. And yet, seeing him laughing out of their dismay only made him want to punch the older man. Oh, hell just have to work harder next time in order to make the man feel the same way he did. Hell make sure of it!

“ Shut up, Ignis. “ he snarled as he stomped out of the room and into the dining area to find Prompto sitting on a cushion, grabbed by Gladio of course and was counting out a large amount of bills stashed into his small hands. Never had he seen those blue eyes lit up like that before other then when it was Christmas or when he resented him with food. Just those two. 

Amid his counting, Prompto was quick to notice his friend walking into the room, and when he did, he flashed him a toothy grin.

“ Hey Noct, look! Gladio gave me a extra hundred bucks! How cool is that?” the blond shouted as he waved the bills in front of his face, fanning himself and felt richer than gold. Noctis gave his shield a look, eyebrow gone into his hair but only received a shrug as response. 

“ I think the kid has good acting skills. Mind as well pay for the show, eh?"

Noctis rolled his eyes and sat down heavily of the floor beside his friend with a huff. He still held the anger towards Ignis within his chest. But the more Prompto talked animatedly about his earnings and how fun that was the more Noctis could feel that anger slipping. Maybe he shouldn’t feel the need to so upset. It was a prank after all , and even if what Ignis did was inexcusable, it was his job and sure as hell looked out for him.

He sighed. It was one to let it go.

Fishing for his wallet, he pulled put the money he promised Prompto and gently handed it into his open hand, who squealed in delight. Only when he had the entire one hundred and fifty dollars did he jump around. When he finally settled down, Noctis gave him a light tap on the wrist.

“ So, Ignis wasn’t bothered at all apparently. He laughed at us and said we pretty much made a fool out nod ourselves.”

Prompto snorted. “ Well of course we did! That was kinda the point too, right? I had a feeling it wouldn’t work. Not on a guy like him anyways. But we had fun right?”

The question caught Noctis off gaurd.Did they have fun? Well, sure they did! So it didn’t bother Ignis as much as he planned, but himself and Gladio enjoyed it a lot And it shows that his friend did as well. So yeah, the outcome didn’t go as planned but they loved it all the same. In the end, Ignis did react. So all was well.  
Noctis nodded to his friend, joining in on the laughter.

“ We sure did buddy. We sure did “

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all that read this. It was just something silly to write. If there is anything that I can do to improve, please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks


End file.
